


Every whisper (is like a symphony to me)

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blowjobs, Body Worship, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, HBDtoSHOWNU, Hair-pulling, Missionary Position, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Strap-Ons, facesitting, kind of, pussy eating, showkyun, this is so fluffy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: The only thing that doesn’t quite fit is their sexual life.And as it turns out, Minji was right all along. There was a void to be filled, she just didn't look to the right direction.





	Every whisper (is like a symphony to me)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our Nunu ;;  
> This was only possible thanks to [Bára](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrtvejpes/works), because you keep pushing me forward ;; thats gay, and [Jackie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonrabbit/works), thank you for being my beta, without you this would have been a complete mess. so check them out <3  
> -  
> fyi Sangah's 20 and Hyunwoo's 23 while this is happening (not in korean age). I don't know how relevant this is, but if you've got a thing for size differences too, Sangah's 1,54 in this universe. Also [this](https://br.pinterest.com/DoctorFatCat/sangah/) might help yall picture her better  
> this is pure self indulgence for many reasons kjhgfdfghj
> 
> (The title is from The Plain White Ts' Bury Me)

The thing about Son Hyunwoo is that he’s big and sturdy. He’s got everything in the right place and he’s perfectly sculpted, like a greek sculpture with an average — actually bigger — sized dick. The other thing about Son Hyunwoo is that he is every bit the opposite of what he looks like. Sangah has never met a guy this soft and endearing in her entire life. She knows if she had, she wouldn’t be about 97% gay. Maybe he's really the last standing reason she'll call herself bisexual. Him, and Eric Nam. The man is just too cute.

He makes a small whiny noise against the pillow he’s been clutching next to his head when she presses the spot right under his balls, and she gives him a smile and looks up through her bangs. “Is this your special spot, oppa?” she questions lovingly with a slight teasing tone. “Is it nice?”

Hyunwoo nods, his legs spread a little more, and she goes back to taking him into her mouth before pressing the place again, going to play with his balls every once in a while. She loves the soft sounds he’ll let out when it’s too good. They’re not that common, but they’re worth the slight ache of her jaw when it’s all over.

He kisses her jaw over and over as an apology afterwards, and that makes it worth it too.

She sucks a little harder, and presses down her thumb right where it makes him curl his toes, and he’s spilling inside her mouth, his big hand coming down to very gently tug on the short strands of her hair. Everything he does is gentle, not because he thinks she can’t take it, but because that’s just how he is.

“Was that nice?” Sangah asks gently, glassy eyed in the slightest.

It’s not uncommon for them to get off like this. In fact, more often than not they’ll get each other off with hands and mouths, sometimes even by grinding lazily against one another, but the choice of going all the way is rarely the one they pick. There’s not a reason behind it, not that they’re aware of, they just don’t really opt for it when it comes down to it.

“Really nice,” he mutters lazily, huffing weakly when she crawls half atop of him to kiss him. She’s petite, and compared to him, weighs so little she could use him as a mattress without bothering.

“Good,” she whispers with a smile. “You seemed to enjoy yourself.” She means to be a tease when she says it, but he really doesn’t care, and seems to be more focused on getting her lips back on his. Sangah hums against his plush lips. It’s nice how he doesn’t seem to care at all she’s just had his dick in her mouth.

Just like she doesn’t care he spent the last half an hour eating her out and fingering her.

She sighs. He kisses the corner of her mouth a few times, and then lets her settle by his side, her smaller body fitting next to his nicely. They’re naked and probably too sticky for comfort, but also so tired that for the meantime, they don’t really care.

This has been going on for five months. Five whole months of dating him and she can’t seem to get tired of his smiles and his soft gravelly voice, or the way he stuffs his face when he eats, like that’s his last meal ever. In fact, she doesn’t only _not_ get tired of him, but she thinks she loves Son Hyunwoo. She might even know she does, but doesn’t think she needs to say anything yet. They’ve got time.

The only thing that doesn’t quite fit is their sexual life.

Don’t get her wrong, he’s good. He’s better than any other guy she’s been with, and to be quite honest, better than a lot of girls too. And the fact she probably loves him adds up to it, which means whoever might have been better, well fuck them, because she loves this big guy. Even then, whenever they have sex, something’s not quite right. It’s like they’re missing something, and she knows he feels it too because she just knows him _that_ well.

Not because she’s been dating him for five months, no, but because for years before that, he’s been sort of her best friend. Not the same way Minji is. Not the same way he’s Kihyun’s best friend either, but like they’ve always had that special something. Like somehow, it was just always supposed to happen, but the time wasn’t quite right, until it was.

And five months later they still have no clue what’s missing. 

It’s not that it’s bad, because sometimes they’ll go at it for hours, and they’ll both enjoy it very much. The thing is that whenever she thinks they’re about to hit the bar, they don’t, and there is this little gap left that keeps her from being completely satisfied. It is, for lack of a better word, frustrating.

“Oppa. Do you ever wonder if maybe something’s up with us?” she asks first.

“I don’t think something’s wrong with us, no,” he says. “I just think it’s…”

“Something we’re doing wrong.”

“More like something we’re _not_ doing. I just don’t know what.”

She lies there, head on his chest as she listens to his heartbeat, slow and steady. Sangah moves a hand up his stomach and to his pecs, and starts drawing little shapes right over his heart. She smiles when his heartbeat picks up.

“What’s the best fuck you’ve ever had?” she asks.

He runs his hand up and holds her small one. “You mean besides you?”

Sangah snorts, but her smile is genuine. “Besides me, of course.”

He pauses, and plays with her skinny fingers while he thinks. She enjoys the silence.

“I remember this one time,” he starts, then pauses, as if waiting for her reaction. Sangah hums with her cheek against his collarbone, a small lazy smile on her lips. “I met this guy on a club. And we exchanged numbers. Then we went out and had dinner and had sex.”

“What happened then?”

“We went our separate ways. I wasn’t interested in more than that, and neither was he,” he shrugs.

Sangah inhales slowly, thinking. “And what made him so memorable that my darling dear would label him his best fuck?”

“After you.”

“After me.”

“Maybe he just did stuff in a way I liked. It could have been a terrible night for him, for all I know,” he says.

“Impossible,” she chuckles. “No night with you could be terrible.” She pulls herself up and turns to look at him. Hyunwoo does this thing with his face whenever he’s curious; big glassy eyes and parted mouth, looking up at the person he’s talking to. It kills her. “How dare you?” she chuckles, and he frowns in confusion, but Sangah just laughs and plants a kiss right on his lips. He lets it go, then.

Truly, how dare Son Hyunwoo be such an adorable giant man.

She settles by him again, lets him nuzzle the top of her head and pull her close. And they don’t fall asleep, because it’s the middle of the day, mostly, and because they’ll wait until Kihyun’s out of the apartment so they can shower together.

 

**You**

ive got a problem

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

do tell

 

**You**

when me and oppa fuck

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

uh oh

 

**You**

there’s always something missing

and it’s not like, we don’t go “all the way” missing

because even in those times we did, it was there

we lack something

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

next time you come at me with a problem

ill ask for a summary beforehand

 

**You**

and its not like hes bad either

because he really really isnt

if you know what i mean

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

yes i know what you mean please stop talking

 

**You**

he’s so good with his hands and his mouth

and he always does it like he enjoys it

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

TMI

 

**You**

and i really enjoy getting him off too

he gets just so cute

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

youre really ignoring me arent you

 

**You**

i dont know whats wrong

:(

something’s missing

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

and you think i do?

maybe a lil bit of pudency

 

**You**

unnie :(

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

you cant pull the unnie card its not fair

...

fine.

ill help with what i can

 

**You**

:)

IT’S JUST

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

oh wow

 

**You**

THERE’S LIKE THIS VOID IN ME

AND I DUNNO HOW TO FILL IT

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

would you like me to be helpful or nasty

 

**You**

nasty, always

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

dick

 

**You**

ugh thats not it

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

maybe the void’s in him

 

**You**

thats not helpful at all thanks

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

i dont know sangah

hes your boyfriend, you should talk to him about it

until you find out whats up

 

**You**

i guess???

i was gonna do that already

oh wait i have to go, oppa’s made dinner

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

lmao did you not help with it at all

 

**You**

nope

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

exploiting your brother i see

smart girl

alright

eat well

btw can i come over tomorrow to use your camera?

 

**You**

hes been owing me one!! he cock-blocked me last week

yeah yeah

you know you can

 

**Babydoll Jiji**

cool, thank you

see you tomorrow ♡

hope you find out what’s the missing thing

 

**You**

me too

we’ll talk next time we see each other

see ya ♡

  


Sangah knows the thing with them shouldn’t be too big of a problem. It’s not like they’ve got a communication issue. Apart from her sometimes having to coach Hyunwoo into elaborating whenever he has to tell her anything, they’re very open with each other, and she knows he would be willing to try and find out if there is anything they could do to have a better time together, and to let her know if he wasn’t comfortable with doing something.

They walk into her shared flat with her brother, hand in hand, after a nice afternoon of having lunch together and looking for a birthday present for Minji. Sangah takes off her big oversized black windbreaker, and hangs it next to the wall, as does Hyunwoo with his coat. He watches in amusement as she takes off her platforms boots, losing a whole 20 cm on her height, and going back to being his tiny girlfriend. The Yoos are truly small creatures.

“I know you’re smiling because I’m short, oppa. Cut it out,” she says with a smile in her voice. Sangah pulls off her beanie, mussing up her short hair.

Hyunwoo’s cheeks grow warm. She takes off her long-sleeved shirt and stands there in her black undershirt and all-black cargo pants. He knows Kihyun isn’t home because his shoes aren’t by the slippers next to the door and the flat is dead silent apart from them. So he knows he can have a little less decency than he usually would.

She looks up at him, her long-sleeved shirt over her shoulder. Sangah knows Hyunwoo, she knows what his facial expressions mean because he’s not very talkative in certain situations, and she has grown to learn what his face tells.

So she takes his hand again, and moves on her tiptoes to kiss him. He has to bend and meet her halfway, but it doesn’t lose its effect. He loves kissing Sangah.

“Let’s go to my room,” she calls, and tugs on his hand so he’ll follow.

He does.

He goes straight to sitting on the bed while she puts away her shirt. Hyunwoo watches her movements. Having always loved how she looks in tank tops.

Sangah feels his gaze on her, warm and familiar against her backside. She turns and goes to him, smiling at his figure; sitting on the edge of the bed with light washed jeans and a hoodie on. “You’re so pretty,” she smiles, running her hand through his hair and lightly gripping the strands on the back of his neck.

Hyunwoo’s eyes flutter closed for a second, and he hums. “So are you,” he mutters. “So hot in that tank top.”

Sangah cups his face and leans in to place a quick peck on his lips. “Isn’t it funny how you’re the ‘muscles guy’ but I’m the one whose arms get praised?” she chuckles.

He shakes his head slightly, and tugs on her shirt until she’s bending down again to kiss him. He might really be addicted to her lips. She yelps when he pulls her closer and she almost falls atop him, but Hyunwoo’s got a plan. He arranges her so that she straddles him and they move up the bed until he can lie down. She chuckles then, because of course he’d want her to be the one on top. He loves being the one who gets played with, even if he’s touching her and not the other way around.

Sangah knows, really, that — even if he’s maybe a little too vanilla for her to mention it aloud — he likes to be dominated, and she thinks it’s an endearing trait of his, considering he’d be expected to act the other way around.

So she kisses him, deeply, lets his fingers wander down her arms and back while she plays with his hair, sitting on his hips. He touches her small breasts, gently cups them and thumbs on her nipples before running down his hands to her lower body. Sangah pulls away so she can help him take off his hoodie, and along with it the shirt he’s wearing underneath. “Look at you,” she whispers. There’s a subtle grin on her face as she watches the way his muscles shift as he moves.

He huffs out a breath, so Sangah knows he wants her to go back to touching him. She does; she leans down to slot their mouths together again and feel his torso, hair, the bulge in his pants, everywhere she can reach. He holds her hips and tries to buck up against her, and ends up rutting against her inner thigh, making her want him more, taking into account how needy he can be.

Sangah pecks his lips twice before reluctantly moving up. “Wait,” she says. He stops right away, but with a frown forming between his eyebrows. “I need to wash up, I was out all day,” she elaborates, and moves to get off him and the bed.

“I was out with you,” Hyunwoo whines.

“I’ve been out since morning, you met me for lunch two hours ago,” she chuckles. “I’ll be right back, promise,” Sangah mutters. She drops another kiss against his lips, and he sighs, sitting up with a pout as she moves away.

“You could have done it before getting me all hot,” he mumbles quietly.

“Impossible, you’re always hot!” she calls out with humor from the bathroom.

He blushes. She knows that’s not what he meant.

He hears the shower running, and huffs out another breath, impatient. He figures he should at least be useful while she’s away, so he goes to grab her phone charger in the first drawer of the nightstand, and his phone on top of it — where he had left it before sitting down on the bed — and plugs it onto the outlet right next to it.

Hyunwoo remembers, then, how they sometimes use toys to get off, and that it’s been some time since they last did. He wonders if they could use her mini Hitachi again today, and sits by the edge of the bed fumbling with his hands, unsure if he should open the bottom drawer and take it or not.

It’s only after a few minutes and a lot of inner debate that he decides to just go and grab it, because if Sangah’s not up for it, she’ll just tell him, and she really doesn’t mind if he goes through her things. He never does anyways. Whenever they use a toy, she’s the one to get it from the nightstand, and he’s never peeking to see what’s inside. He figures he’s already seen all her toys, and used most of them.

And then he finds out he’s wrong, because not too long after opening it and rummaging around for the Hitachi, he sees something they’ve never used before, and which he didn’t even know she was in possession of.

Sangah walks back into the bathroom to find her boyfriend holding up her strap-on with big eyes, maybe scared, maybe confused, maybe just plain curious; she’s too out of it to know.

“Oh,” she mutters, and he looks up at the sound of her voice, eyes still wide, and she guesses curious. “You found that, huh?”

He doesn’t seem to know how to respond, because he just keeps staring at her, probably waiting for her to say something else.

“You know I’ve mainly been with girls,” she starts quietly, “this is something I liked using on them.”

“Alright,” he says, tilting his head and examining the strap curiously. “What do you put on with this, then?”

She feels just slightly flustered at the question, as she was not at all expecting this to happen. Still, she reaches for the plum colored dildo in the bottom drawer and holds it in front of him. “This.”

Hyunwoo simply looks at it, and his expression is now neutral, unlike how it had been when Sangah first walked in and saw him holding up the strap. Though he stays silent for a few seconds, he finally looks at her again, and his expression is familiar in a way she can’t pinpoint.

“Have you ever used it on a guy?” he asks.

Oh.

“I haven’t, no,” she answers simply, thoughtful. Now that he’s mentioned it, she starts thinking about it. Would she use it on him? Would she like that? Having Hyunwoo that way?

She realizes that: yes, she very much would. He seems to notice it too, for his neck and ears grow pink and he watches her expectantly.

“Would you like it if I used it on you?” she asks softly, using her other hand to thread her fingers through the hairs on his nape, where he’s sensitive and she tugs on to ground him.

“I think so,” Hyunwoo replies, still flustered.

She puts the dildo down on the bed and sits next to him. He turns towards her and waits for her to say something, knowing she’s about to. Thinking about it, the idea of having him in this different way she’s mainly accustomed to, and still all the same completely foreign, feels exciting, and also gives her butterflies in her stomach. The fact he’s into it makes her wonder why she didn’t think of it before, if this is a new way in which she can make him feel good, — knowing very well she’d enjoy it quite a lot too —  she should be getting down to it and making up for the time they’ve lost.

But she should, of course, first make sure he’s alright with it, and that they’ll be having fun and making each other feel good, instead of falling under pressure and nervousness that could lead to a bad time.

“Do you want to try it?” Sangah asks, also suddenly very aware she’s only wearing her shower robe.

Hyunwoo looks down at the strap on his lap, and then at Sangah’s hand on his thigh. “Yeah,” he says. “I think it would be nice,” his voice gets quieter by the end of the sentence. “Do you enjoy doing it?”

“I do, actually. Quite a lot,” she chuckles, thinking back to the many times it’s been put to use.

“Why are you laughing?” Hyunwoo asks, smiling as well, bumping her shoulder lightly with his own.

She shakes her head, wondering how to put the other thought into words. “I guess this didn’t cross my mind because it’s not common, but now that we’re talking about it it feels stupid. You like bottoming and I like topping. This could be really nice, and I’d really like to try it.”

“I’d like that too,” he mutters, looking down at the strap.

She smiles. He must feel the energy radiating from her, because he raises his head and meets her eyes, and starts smiling too. Sangah cups his face and kisses him, the smile never leaving her. She couldn’t wish for anyone better than him to be with her. There really isn’t anyone. “I’ll make you feel so good, I promise,” she whispers.

He scoffs. “Don’t you always?”

“Was that supposed to be a comeback?” she chuckles.

Hyunwoo noses at her cheekbone. “It’s supposed to let you know I still want you right now,” he mutters. His voice lowers as he gets hornier, and Sangah always loves how deep it can get when he’s so into it, sometimes muttering against her skin and making it tingle.

The dildo and the strap get tossed back into the drawer.

“We should talk more about this first, though,” she insists, but he’s already moving up to the bed and pulling her along. “Oppa,” Sangah laughs as he starts kissing her neck. “You’re not listening to me.”

“Why are you still talking?” he whines, and she laughs harder.

“You just said you’d let me fuck you with my strap-on. Shouldn’t we talk more about this?” she asks, trying to ignore the shiver that runs down her spine when he starts tugging on the tie of her robe.

“We’ll have time to later. Besides, it’s not like it’s a big surprise either,” he chuckles against her collarbones. “I’ve had a dick in my ass before. Only it was a real one.”

Sangah tugs him by the hair gently and he moves along, lips leaving her skin. “So you want to have my cock in your ass, do you?” she questions.

He swallows thickly, and nods. That’s enough for her to drop the subject for now.

Sangah puts a hand on his shoulder and pushes him gently until he’s lying on his back, and goes to undo his jeans. Hyunwoo lifts his hips so she has an easier time pulling them down, and along with the jeans come his underwear. His cock is finally free, hard and getting harder, and it falls against his stomach as she pulls the pants all the way down and chucks them to the side. She salivates at the view. Hyunwoo, with all his muscles, his big cock, his broad shoulders and his angular brows, is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, and she’ll praise him to no end if needed, because he’s not just handsome, he’s cute, and he’s pretty, and he’s soft and so delicate sometimes.

“I think I love you,” she breathes out, without realizing. Hyunwoo looks at her from where he lies on the bed, naked, and seems to be as caught up as she is. Sangah realizes she doesn’t care about not jinxing it anymore, because it just feels right. “No, I don’t think I do. I’m sure I love you, baby.”

Hyunwoo sometimes takes a few seconds to process certain types of information. He analyzes it, takes his time to taste the words and how he feels about them. Sangah moves forward to straddle him again, holds his hands as he reaches for her sides, and interlaces their fingers.

“I feel like you already know this, but,” he pauses, and giggles. He _giggles,_ “I love you too.”

She smiles. She did know it, yes, but hearing it back still feels nice.

He runs his hands up and undoes the knot on her robe, slides it off of her like it’s offended him, and feels her shoulders and down her arms until he’s holding her hands again. She takes in the compliments he doesn’t have to say, and looks at him fondly.

“You’re so pretty,” she smiles. “It’s impossible, how beautiful you are. Gives me goosebumps all over.” The tone in which she speaks in is quiet, voice almost a whisper, and Hyunwoo likes it when she does that because he feels special, because it’s just for him. His breathing grows heavier at her words.

She kisses him, and he lets her. Sangah reaches between her legs and touches his cock. He’s hard, tip already a little wet, and she rubs the tip of her fingers gently against the head. “Would you like it if I sucked your cock, oppa?” she asks, breaking the kiss with a soft wet sound.

“Can we do it at the same time?” Hyunwoo asks. She lifts her torso just so slightly to see his face better, waiting for the next words she knows are coming. “I really want you too, right now.”

“Alright,” she says quietly, sitting up again. She feels his chest, pinches his nipples gently. “If you want to eat my pussy while I suck your cock, what am I gonna do? Say no?” she says, then snorts.

“You were being hot until you just had to quote a meme,” Hyunwoo sighs, but there’s still a smile on his face. “Come here,” he asks, pulling her by the hips.

Sangah snorts yet again, but she lets him pulls her close. She turns around and straddles his chest. Her bangs fall in front of her eyes as she leans in to take his cock into her mouth, and she makes a mental note to get a haircut since her hair is getting too long to be a bowl cut.

And then Hyunwoo pulls her to sit on his face, and she has to forget anything else that isn’t her big soft boyfriend.

That’s another thing about him: he’ll let her ride his face while she sucks on his cock, happily. He loves making her feel good almost as much as Sangah loves making _him_ feel good. But that’s just because Sangah’s slightly too whipped for the noises he makes.

He swipes his tongue against her clit, and she knows she’s already pretty wet just from the mental image of fucking him with her strap-on. He cups her cheeks, his hands completely covering the small globes of her ass, and uses his thumbs to spread her, and sucks away. Sangah moans around his cock, and Hyunwoo moans against her pussy.

And it’s not like she’s forgotten, but right then she remembers why she loves him.

 

When Minji comes over the next day to film an impromptu collab with her for both of their channels — and use her camera — she gets informed about more than she’d like to about what went down the day before between Sangah and Hyunwoo, but she listens like a good friend, because that’s what she is.

Later, during the weekend when Kihyun isn’t home yet again — boy’s too busy, Sangah thinks, he’s always enrolled in some college thing — Hyunwoo comes over.

It feels funny, to plan out when and how you’ll be having sex, but they discussed it before. It’s not like anal sex can ever be spontaneous, so they had to plan it, make sure Hyunwoo had what he needed to clean himself, and that Sangah had all they would need to make the best out of it.

He arrives and she greets him like she always does: by jumping on him and kissing his face all over. That is, when they’re home alone, because when either Kihyun or Minji are around, she waits until they’re in the bedroom to do it. She can’t give them any more reasons.

“Are you glowing today?” she asks with her tongue peeking out from between her teeth.

Hyunwoo snorts. “You don’t have to win me over, I’m already going to bed with you,” he says, and scoops her up, making her yelp.

“You can’t pick up small people just because you can,” she says.

“I’m picking you up because you’re my girlfriend and I love you,” Hyunwoo argues.

She softens. “Are you gonna start saying that every time you want to win an argument now?” she asks, and he puts her down.

“Yeah.”

She kisses his neck. “Alright, I like that,” Sangah mutters. “Come on, baby, let’s go to the bedroom.” She holds his hand, and he interlaces their fingers, walking with her to the room closest to the front door.

Sangah’s wearing black sweatpants and a black shirt with a V neck that displays her pretty collarbones. It makes him want her, even if he’s the slightest bit nervous about the whole thing. Sangah knows it too, he knows she does. The girl knows how to read him well enough to be able to tell.

“Are you alright?” she asks, finally turning around when they get to the bed. He looks down at her, being almost thirty centimeters taller than her, and nods. “Do you wanna get on the bed?” she questions quietly, a hand on his waist.

Hyunwoo inhales deeply, and mutters out a “yes” before going to the bed and sitting down in the middle of it. Sangah watches him fondly while she grabs the toy and the strap from the bottom drawer to put them atop of one of the pillows, along with a bottle of lube and a few packets of condoms. She then crawls onto the bed and goes towards him. Sangah sits on his lap, legs around his waist, and brings him in by the nape to meet his lips. He loosely wraps his arms around her waist, and kisses back.

She kisses him intensely, not hard, but in a way that has him floating high, his tongue trying to keep the rhythm she dictates, and maybe failing slightly. But he doesn’t want her to stop. Sangah kisses him sweetly and exactly how he needs it, and she keeps going for what seems like forever, and still not enough.

He’s used to it, and yet she still kisses him silly, and when they part his lips are plumper and a darker shade of pink, glistening, just like his eyes. She smiles. “Alright?” she asks, and he hums in agreement. She pecks his lips once more, and it lingers because she also doesn't want to pull away.

She moves back so she’s not on top of him anymore, and reaches to pull off his shirt, then goes to undo his jeans. He lets her do it, actually likes when they undress each other, and so he watches her pretty long fingers undoing his pants, and hooking onto the waistband, catching his boxers along with it, to pull them down. He lifts his hips, and she pulls them off carefully.

His cock is only half hard, but it doesn’t seem to faze her as she cups his face, and runs his hands down his body; down his neck, his shoulders and his torso, feeling his pecs, his stomach, and going down to hold his cock. She hums as she feels every little detail of his body against her palms. “Breathtaking,” she mutters quietly, like it’s a secret.

Hyunwoo’s exhales shakily, and knows he’s getting harder. Sangah moves backwards and crawls off the bed, taking off her sweatpants and her underwear. She stops at that before reaching for the strap, and Hyunwoo frowns.

“You’re keeping the shirt on?” he asks.

Sangah nods. “I’m easing you into it. Also, it leaves more to the imagination.”

“I’ve seen you naked countless times,” he argues, and watches as she positions the dildo in the hole in front of the strap and puts them on.

“I’m hurt,” she pouts. “You should have been counting. I know _I_ have.”

He sputters, face growing hot, and her smile is so wide her dimples show.

“Lie against the pillows for me?” she requests, and he obeys, putting one over the other and resting against them. Sangah gets on the bed and moves to straddle him again. She doesn’t waste any time in kissing him, and he moans quietly when she does, holding onto her. He feels the dildo pressing against his own dick, and against his stomach, and shivers.

This, of course, Sangah notices, because she reads him like a book. With her free hand, she reaches for the bottle of lube, and pours some onto her left hand so she can reach down and smother it over his cock. He gasps into her mouth and she swallows it, sucks on his tongue while she wipes her hand on her shirt — the lube is water based, it’s fine — and holds onto his shoulders before rutting the dildo against his cock. Hyunwoo holds onto her hips and grips a little tighter, not leading the rhythm but letting her know he likes how she’s doing it.

She likes the reaction she’s getting out of him, familiar and yet completely different; he seems to be shier, but well receptive of it. He really likes this, and she feels stupid for not having thought about it before. She’s been depriving him of feeling this good for five whole months. She briefly recalls the hookup Hyunwoo’s told her had been his best after her, and figures that might have been because he got well fucked that day.

“God, oppa, you’re so hot, aren’t you?” she whispers against his lips. He runs his hands up and grips her shirt, holding her torso down against his. “So beautiful, the sounds you make.” She kisses down his jaw, nibbles on the sharpest part of it, and goes down the side of his neck. Her hips don’t stop, the rhythm doesn’t falter as she kisses and suckles on his neck. His breaths have become heavier, more laboured.

She moves back to his lips, leaves quick kisses on them, on the corners, traces where they part with the tip of her tongue, and Hyunwoo whines at her. She figures that’s enough for now. He seems to be in the mood enough for them to continue, judging by the way he’s subtly rolling his own hips against hers and gripping her shirt to ground himself. “Do you want to suck my cock?” she asks. His face grows just a bit redder, but still he nods. “Sit up,” she tells him, and as he does, she removes the pillows, throwing them to the side. “Down, baby,” she then whispers.

Hyunwoo lies on his back, and she sits on his stomach, feeling up his body. She smiles at his him, the blush of his face and redness of his ears, and feels herself growing hotter at the vision of him. She leans in to kiss his collarbones and moves lower to suck a nipple into her mouth. His breath catches, and she feels victorious. He gets really sensitive there if you know how to work him. But before she can get too into it, she remembers having another task to fulfill. She detaches from his nipple, but not without a few apologetic licks to the hardened nub.

Moving up, still with her legs on each side of his body, she kneels by his shoulders, and lowers herself so she’s almost sitting on his chest, but not actually for she doesn’t want to suffocate him.

She takes the dildo and guides it to his lips, and he opens them before she can ask. He’s being so good she feels herself getting wetter. She slides it through his lips, deeper, and watches, mesmerized, as he takes it. She doesn’t go too far, unsure of how much he can take, but she keeps a nice rhythm. Hyunwoo’s eyes flutter closed when she threads her fingers through his hair and holds onto it gently, guiding his head along with her hips.

“You’re so good, oppa. You look so pretty sucking my cock,” she breathes, and he moans at her words. He sucks down around the girth of the dildo, and bobs his head as much as he can in the position he finds himself in. “Do you like sucking cock, baby?” Sangah asks.

He moans, and nods, and she can feel the vibrations every so slightly against her core. His lips look sinful around the dildo, and he looks like he enjoys it, moaning deeply and dripping with saliva. She whines very quietly, and thinks loudly about how much she loves him. She starts making noises too, small moans and sighs, because it feels nice. The movements of her hips are sensual, and the way he takes it into his mouth and welcomes the weight of it on his tongue is extremely erotic.

“Fuck, oppa,” she sighs. “Look at you.”

She pulls away slowly, and the dildo slides off of his lips slowly, making a small sound when his mouth pops off. When Hyunwoo looks up at her, meets her eyes, he looks dazed. She thumbs at his bottom lip and sighs. He brings up his hands and puts them on her cheeks, pulling her closer. She lets him, watches him kiss the underside of the dildo as he pulls her closer until she’s straddling his face, feeling her chest swell with how he’s accepting the toy as a part of their sex life, even if it’s just that one time. It’s a part of her, one of the very few he’s not come in contact with yet, and she feels even more loved by him at his response.

Hyunwoo raises his head so his lips can meet her pussy, and he holds onto her so when he lies back down she comes along, and he lets go of her as soon as she’s there, sucking on her clit as she sits there. Sangah sighs, and puts a hand up on the wall for support as he sucks on each of her lips, and his tongue darts out to lick at her. She knows she’s wet, it’s not like it’s hard when Hyunwoo acts the way he does. He likes it when she is, likes to lick her clean only to have her getting wet again. The sounds he makes when he parts her with his tongue and sucks on her drive her crazy. It’s incredible how sexy it makes her feel, when he’ll ask to have her like this, to provide her pleasure and have a really good time doing it. She feels like she’s melting on his tongue, tracing her delicately and making her shiver.

She rolls her hips against his face, and he moans. He especially likes it when she rides his face, when she uses his mouth to get herself off, and she’s really never rough with him. She’ll roll her hips slowly, drag her cunt back and forth over his face, and he takes it all like he’s made for it, because, as they tend to say to each other: ‘You deserve to feel nice.’

He wraps his lips around the hood of her clit, and sucks on it while pressing his tongue gently against it. Sangah feels like bursting. “Oh, baby,” she moans. “Fuck.” She throws her head back and bites her lip. He’s always been good at doing this, always liked doing it. It’s so hot that just watching him eat pussy could probably get her off. Maybe one day she should film him and do the test.

She has to use all her willpower to move away from him, though, because he’s being so soft and nice, and eating her gently just the way she likes it, with the slow glide of her clit against his tongue, and how he moans while he takes it. But they’re not here for this, no. It’s not about her at the moment, so she wills herself into pulling away. His head follows along, like he doesn’t want to stop.

Sangah puts a hand to his chest and keeps him down, letting him know not to insist on it, and so he doesn’t.

“Lift your hips,” she requests, and when he does puts a pillow under him so his lower body will be elevated. She gently parts his legs with guiding hands, and smooths them down his inner thighs, chuckling when he feels ticklish and shivers.

Leaning down as she kneels between his legs, she resumes her previous task of abusing his nipples, one with her mouth and the other between her slick fingers. He arches his back, gasps, and bucks up against her, rubbing his hard on against her shirt and probably leaving a precome stain. He threads his fingers through her hair, makes a complete mess of it, which only serves to urge Sangah on and abuse the little hard nubs of his nipples more intensely. Hyunwoo doesn’t regret it.

Then, slowly, she trails down his torso, lips leaving wet and lingering kisses over his muscles, until she reaches the head of his cock, and hovers her lips over it, puffs of hot breath coming against it and making him leak just a little more. She can hear his breathing, and knows how much she’s affecting him, which only urges her on to give it to him, make him feel nice and loved.

She kisses the head of his cock. Kisses down the underside, kisses his balls, and kisses up the shaft. Sangah’s always loved sucking his cock, because his reactions were always worth it, and there was also the reason that with Hyunwoo, she enjoys doing many things she wouldn’t otherwise.

Breathing over the head once more, she uses her hand to guide it into her mouth, and slides down like she hadn’t just been teasing a second ago. Hyunwoo moans louder, and presses his feet down onto the bed, subconsciously bucking up into Sangah’s mouth, reaching too deep in her throat and almost causing her to choke. With a warning hum, she puts her hands on his inner thighs as a warning for him to stop, and keeps bobbing her head slowly, licking the underside as she moves up and down the shaft.

The idea that they’re doing something more adventurous, something new and completely different from what they usually do, is probably what’s earning such sounds from Hyunwoo’s lips. He calls — whines — her name, grips the bedsheets, and spreads his legs wider, when she presses his special spot.

“Sangah,” he moans. “Fuck, Sangah,” his face scrunches up as he softly moans for her, and she moans right back, sending vibrations through his member.

She lets his cock slip out from her lips, and moves down to suck hungrily on his spot. She suckles on the skin, takes his balls into her mouth, pushing them up along the shaft and tonguing them while making eye contact with him, eyes half lidded, watching how he shifts on the bed, lowers his head back onto the mattress and keens. She takes his cock in hand again with the same hand, and slides her lips down the shaft as far as she can, before she moves up and starts bobbing her head fast, slurping almost all of him and stroking what she can’t reach.

She’s blowing him like she wants to make him come. And knowing Sangah, Hyunwoo’s aware she might, just so she can make him come again. He moans something at her, and it sounds like a pleading, so she pulls off, trails her tongue down his cock. He figures she’s teasing, and won’t stop until he’s come — until she moves past his balls, down his perineum, and pushes his thighs back so she can tongue at his hole.

“What are you…?” he whispers, cutting himself off when she sucks around his rim. It feels odd, intrusive, but it’s good and intimate in a way he hasn’t previously experienced.

“Have you never had your ass eaten before, oppa?” Sangah questions, not moving away, so her breath fans over his hole. He clenches around nothing in response.

“I didn’t… know that was a thing,” he admits bashfully. He’s flustered, _very._ Sangah thinks he looks so beautiful.

She licks over his entrance; tongues gently at the rim and the soft skin right past it. His moans become quieter, but she knows by the way he’s moaning that he’s enjoying it, the pattern is familiar, and in a way so is the volume.

Thing is, he’s shy.

Sangah keeps it in mind to go slow on him, and runs her hands up and down his thighs while she eats him, tender and caring. He feels tight, and she wonders if he’ll start loosening up anytime soon. She trusts him to tell her if he can’t keep up with the rhythm she’s imposing, and is aware the hesitance he’s having is due to the new element they’re introducing in one of the most intimate aspects of their relationship. But she might have underestimated how nervous he was.

She pecks his rim, swipes her tongue over it, and while she eats him gently, she looks up to make eye contact with him. He’s flushed, his lips are parted and soft gasps slip out of his mouth.

Looking down at her while she eats him like she’s French kissing his entrance — which is an odd comparison, but fuck if it doesn’t feel good — he feels hot at the way her overgrown bangs tickle his balls when she angles her head in a certain way. It makes his cock kick in interest, and he gasps louder at it.

She gives it a few final licks and pulls away with a small happy sigh. She sits on her heels and watches him, his flushed face and how his chest moves as he breathes. He lies in front of her, open and waiting, and Sangah wants him so bad.

“Will I ever get tired of looking at you?” she says softly as she reaches for a condom and the bottle of lube.

He lets out a breath with a small smile, and she knows he’s alright. Sangah opens the condom packet and rolls the latex down the shaft of the dildo, then uncaps the bottle of lube, drizzling some on her left hand’s palm. She makes eye contact with him as she strokes the toy. He seems entranced by it, and she grins shyly, reaching to stroke his cock too, and his eyes flutter closed at it.

She then takes more lube, and puts some on her fingers. Looking up at him, she meets his eyes, and leans in to have her body parallel to his, and drops a kiss right in the middle of his sternum. Hyunwoo reaches around her to grip her shirt, and when she presses the pad of her middle finger against his rim, he bites down on his bottom lip, breath catching. Every small reaction of his has her core tightening, and she feels more attracted to Hyunwoo with each second that passes by.

Her finger pushes inside him, opening him up just enough for now, and she takes it upon herself to nibble on his bottom lip, having to throw a leg over his thigh to reach his mouth. “Are you alright?” she asks lovingly, and he nods, inhaling deeply, spreading himself wider by moving his free leg more to the side. “Good. Tell me if anything bothers you.”

He huffs. “I want a kiss,” he says. “It bothers me that you’re not kissing me.”

She chuckles in amusement. He’s cute when he demands such things, like it’s a hard task or like he can’t do it himself. She thinks about joking at the way she’s straddling his left thigh and has a finger up his ass and yet he’s worried about kissing, but decides that can be saved for another time, if the opportunity presents itself.

And kiss him she does, sweetly, trying to distract her baby oppa from any discomfort that might come as she pulls out her finger and presses it back in. Hyunwoo doesn’t seem to mind it at all, barely reacting to it, not nearly as intensely as he reacts to the kiss; pulling her close and deepening it like he’s been thirsty for her for years. He might as well have been.

He’s tight around her finger, and clenches whenever she goes to press back in, which she reckons is normal — just an anatomical reaction at a foreign body entering him where it probably shouldn’t. Maybe that’s what makes it hotter.

“You feel so tight,” she mutters against his lips, and that’s when he finally has a reaction to her fingers that she can pinpoint: he gasps and closes his eyes, face growing a darker shade of pink, like her words embarrass him, but he still likes the sound of them. “I can’t wait to be inside you, you know? I’ve been thinking about it ever since that day,” she kisses the corner of his mouth, and her finger moves faster, curling up to graze against his swollen prostate. Hyunwoo jolts at that, and gasps for air like he’s been underwater for too long. “You’ll look so good with my cock in you, I just know it.”

He hides his face in the crook of her neck, curling himself so he can reach her, and pulls her closer by gripping her shirt. “Another one,” he mutters, so quiet Sangah almost doesn’t catch it.

She hums, and he feels it against his lips. She pulls her middle finger almost completely out, and lines both it and her pointer finger with his entrance, before pushing in. This time he curls into himself even more, and attaches his lips to her neck, sucking lightly on it — maybe to distract himself, she figures.

He’s so tight her fingers overlap, and she rubs his rim with her thumb to hopefully help him loosen up. “Does it hurt?” she whispers against his hair, and he lightly nibbles on her neck before muttering his response against her skin.

“It doesn’t hurt. It feels full, that’s all. It’s been some time since I’ve done this,” he explains, hot breath fanning her neck and making her shiver. “Go on, fuck me,” he requests shyly, and she loses grip of sanity.

She leans in so her body weight is fully on him, and presses him back down onto the bed. Her fingers move out, and then back in, curling up and moving faster with each thrust. He moans out, and she feels his cock kicking against her thigh. She wonders who’s wetter.

Her lips meet his, and she swallows his moans as best as she can with the sloppy kiss and half of her attention on how she fucks him with her fingers. She’s got long thin fingers, and it turns her on even more to think maybe this is what they’re _really_ good for: fingering her boyfriend open until he’s lax and taking it like a champ.

Hyunwoo is barely responding to the kiss, unable to keep up and just moaning too much. He starts trying to move his hips to meet her hand, and grips her waist with his hands in frustration. She knows he wants more, but she wants to see how far he’ll come before he asks for more.

And then he reaches down for her wrist, drives her fingers into him harder and faster. He whines, pushes her fingers into his own hole and keeps them buried there, clenching and unclenching around them like he’s trying to get her to become a part of him. “God,” he cries quietly, brows furrowing.

It’s not about wanting to try something different anymore. Suddenly, Sangah _needs_ him.

She moves her body away first, then wills him into letting go of her wrist so she can position herself properly. He lets go, and spreads his legs to allow her in between them. Sangah helps by removing the pillow from under him, and hands it to him so he can put it under his head again.

“There, my pretty Pillow Prince,” she jokes, and Hyunwoo chuckles, biting his bottom lip and lightly slapping her thigh in protest.

Sangah takes the lube bottle again, and spreads a bit more over the dildo, wiping the leftover onto his hole, before she takes the plum colored toy in her hand and nuzzles the tip against his puckered entrance. “Do you want it?” she asks, looking into his eyes.

There’s no doubt in his eyes when he nods, and she reaches with her right hand to interlace her fingers with his as she starts pushing in. Once the head of the dildo is inside, she leans in and holds him, her lips peppering kisses over his shoulder as she bottoms out. Hyunwoo’s moan is drawn out and deep. “Okay?” she whispers.

“I’m perfect, keep going,” he breathes out.

Sangah raises her head so she can watch him. She doesn’t move, not yet, only looks at him, and takes in the sight of Son Hyunwoo. His ears are red, his lips match due to all the messy kissing, and his eyes are glassy. She shifts, and the slightest movement has him gasping and closing his eyes. She feels him clench around the toy and nuzzles his neck, leaving little kisses there. He’s sensitive, really sensitive, and when she barely pulls out to press back in and test the waters, he cries softly. She watches his face like she’s entranced.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, breathless, feeling full and satisfied.

She shakes her head, pulls out halfway and presses back into him, eyes never leaving his face. “I love you,” she says, quietly but clearly. “You’re perfect.”

He seems to sober up quite a bit, and looks back at her as intensely, sharing the same gaze, full of emotions. Sangah pulls out and presses back in again, and he hisses, eyes fluttering.

She can see he’s overwhelmed already, how he reaches for her and for the bed to ground himself, his lips part in silent moans when he’s not being loud, and he takes even longer to process information.

Hyunwoo looks at her with the same intense gaze, seeming more turned on after that second drawn out thrust, and looks dead into her eyes. “Fuck me. Do it. Do it now. Fuck me,” he almost pleads.

Sangah kisses his chin, and keeps her lips pressed there as she gets some leverage on the bed using her knees and starts thrusting into him in a steady rhythm, not too slow, but careful in the meantime. She kisses where she can reach, and runs her hands up and down his sides, teases his nipples, press her fingers down gently against his muscles.

The fact that he’s tight means the base of the toy and strap press against her, and the nice pressure against her clit has her moaning softly against his skin. She starts moving faster then, thrusting with more force and urge, and Hyunwoo wraps his legs and arms around her, holding her close against him, practically drowning her in him — which totally isn’t a problem.

He kisses the top of her head, gasps and tightens his legs around her, moaning loudly, when she angles up to try and hit his prostate, and succeeds in grazing it. She groans when he squeezes her, and it hurts a bit, to the point she knows she might be sore there later. But she couldn’t care less when those bruises will be her reminder of the way Hyunwoo wrapped his legs around her while she fucked him so well he was moaning loudly.

“Sangah,” he cries. “Harder, do it harder.” He threads his fingers through her hair, and makes a mess out of it as he finally releases her from the chokehold and spreads his legs, ankles still crossed behind her back.

She’s so small between his legs, against him, and she’s making him feel so good. The way she moans like she’s getting off too is a major turn on. He loves her.

“You feel so nice. It’s the perfect fit. Look at how you’re taking it,” she whispers, voice deeper than it normally is. “You look so pretty on my cock, oppa.”

He grows embarrassed again, but feels his cock spurting out precome at her words, her moans, _her._

“Look at me,” she asks softly, like she’s not pounding into his ass so well it’s hard to _see_. She’s still got the shirt on, and it the black fabric contrasting with her light tanned skin makes him want to mark her where the V neck displays her collarbones so nicely. Sangah snaps her hips and pulls him out of his thoughts, and back to the moment, back to having his ass full and feeling her hipbones hitting his backside with how deep she’s driving into him. “Does it feel good?” she asks, breathless. He nods, head falling back and neck exposed. “You’re being so good for me,” her voice gets quieter, huskier. “You’re so fucking hot. Maybe we should get a bigger toy, hm? What do you think? Do you want to have a bigger cock spreading you open?”

At that last question, he whines, biting down on his bottom lip and clenching around the toy. Sangah pushes her torso up, and holds herself with her hands on each side of his body as she starts thrusting faster. Her hair falls like a curtain in front of her eyes, and it’s _hot._

Hyunwoo reaches for her and slips his hands under her shirt, sneaking them up and feeling her body up to her chest, and cupping her small breasts. He pinches her nipples gently, rolls them between his fingers and spreads his legs for her to fuck him more easily.

The sounds she makes get louder when he touches her. She knows she’s soaked, both because she’s so turned on by him and how he’s taking it, and because the base of the strap presses against her clit and stimulates her already sensitive cunt, swollen from arousal.

“Baby,” she whispers, gasps when he swipes the pads of his thumbs over the buds of her nipples. “You’ll be the death of me.”

He doesn’t know how to respond, but he hopes she knows by the whine he lets out that the feeling is mutual.

Sangah stops, and she pulls out of him, earning an annoyed moan. “Why did you stop?” Hyunwoo asks, defeated, his voice so small you can barely hear him.

“Get on your knees for me?” she asks. His eyes widen in interest, and he moves to do it, but Sangah stops him before he can turn around. “Wait,” she mutters, and cups his jaw to bring him in and kiss him.

Alright, he’s missed this.

“Is there any way we can kiss when you fuck me?” he asks, and her heart cries at the way his voice sound. It’s hoarse, quiet, timid.

“You can ride me,” she says. “But we can do that next time, alright? I want you on your knees now.” She kisses him again, and tugs on the hairs on his nape. She’s missed doing that. “Are you alright with that?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles back lazily, and turns so he can get on all fours in front of her, legs spread enough for his ass to be on her crotch’s level.

Sangah rubs her thumb over his rim before she’s taking the dildo and slipping it back inside him. Hyunwoo makes a small content noise when she does, and she’s overcome with all the love and fondness she has for him.

And damned she will be if she doesn’t make him feel so good he’ll feel like the most loved man in the world.

She thrusts once, and the position seems to favour the shape of the dildo, because he arches his back and mewls, pushing his ass back to meet her. “So good stuffed with cock, oppa,” she mutters. “Go on fuck yourself on my cock. It’s all yours,” Sangah says lowly, bending so she’ll be closer to his ear, even if she’s considerably out of reach.

Hyunwoo does as she asks, he moves his hips back against her, and she helps as she keeps thrusting into him. She has a better view of him like this, how the muscles on his back strain and the way he looks tight around the dildo. Plum really suits him.

“You’re so hot,” she breathes out, fucking into him harder and feeling her strap soaked with her wetness. “God, look at you.”

He sobs, grips the sheets and arches his back. “I’m getting close,” he warns, his voice sounding almost strangled, moaning louder at every thrust. “Right there, Sangah, please,” he calls out loudly, frantically fucking back onto her.

She’s never seen him so loud, never even dreamed of it. It’s like she unlocked the biggest achievement.

“Don’t touch yourself,” she tells him, panting, and reaches around him to take his cock. She strokes him firmly, not once losing the pace she’s set in either fucking him or jerking him off. “Show me what other pretty sounds you can make, baby. I know you want to come on my cock. Go on,” she whispers, and kisses his back, right over his spine. She lets go of his cock and cups his balls, not being able to hold them in just one of her small hands, but it has the effect she desires and he thrusts back hungrily. “Is all this come just for me?” she questions. He sobs, arms shaking from strain and being so overwhelmed. Sangah moves her hand down and presses her fingers under his balls, and it works like a switch.

Hyunwoo moans out her name, and clenches down around the dildo while still moving back against her, and he starts spilling all over the bed. She grabs his cock and strokes him through it, moaning at the way he clenches and presses the strap harder against her pussy. Her reaction fuels him, and he rolls his hips against her as he comes down from his high.

They ride it out, slow down until they stop, and Sangah slips out of him gently. He makes the tiniest of noises at the feeling of being empty again, but doesn’t dwell on it. Hyunwoo sits up, and slowly turns to face her. Sangah’s sitting down too, and now looking up at him.

“Now you,” he says, voice still off from moaning so loudly. He manhandles her so she’s lying on her back on the bed, and kisses her sweetly, sitting down between her legs and calmly undoing the strap and slipping it off. “You’re really wet.”

Sangah grimaces, the strap is soaked and it’ll be disgusting when it dries out. “You look really good taking it. I can’t be blamed,” she explains, pulling off her shirt and sighing at not being confined in it anymore, welcoming the somewhat cool air against her skin and resting on the pillow behind her.

He flushes, and a small smile grows on his lips. “You looked so good fucking me,” he says, letting out what he couldn’t formulate while they were at it. “I have no words,” Hyunwoo mutters, and kisses her again.

“I know exactly how you feel,” she jokes, chuckling along with him.

Hyunwoo grabs another pillow and puts it atop of the one she’s resting on, so she can see him without having to sit against the wall. He spreads her legs, and backs up on his knees so he can lean down and have his mouth on her.

He licks over her inner labia, and his tongue glides over it with how wet she is. Sangah sighs and threads her fingers through the dark strands of his hair. He looks up at her, eyes wide and curious as he watches her face. She bites her bottom lip and moans high in the back of her throat when he focuses on flicking his tongue over her clit, then sucks on the swollen little nub.

“I’m not gonna last,” she lets him know. She had gotten so worked up over fucking him that she was sensitive enough to come from just a brief free sample of what his tongue and lips can do to her. “You’re being so good, oppa. I’m gonna come soon.”

Hyunwoo hums nonetheless, face flushed at the praise, and licks broadly over her pussy, slips his tongue between her lips and licks upward to her clit. He settles on sucking on it again, and she starts to lose herself.

“Like that, baby, please,” she sighs. “I’m gonna come, I’m coming!” Sangah whines, and tugs gently on his hair. It urges him to be more merciless, and she comes praising her baby for being so good for her, with her thighs shaking and Hyunwoo moaning even louder than her when she bucks against his mouth.

When she’s done, he gives her a few broad licks that have her chuckling and petting his hair. “Alright, you’re done there,” she calls softly. “Come here.”

He crawls up towards her, and lies almost on top of her as he kisses her.

Sangah doesn’t feel the void that had become familiar. She’s reached it, she’s finally completely satisfied.

“Did you like it?” she asks.

“It was so good,” he admits timidly. “Thank you for doing it.”

“No, thank you for letting me do it. This might have been one of our best times. A little more and I swear I could have come just from fucking you.”

“We can test that out,” Hyunwoo hums, resting his cheek against her chest. Sangah puts her arms around him. “I can go again in a bit if you’re up for it,” he says.

“I’m up for it,” she says. “I’m totally up for it. But you’ll ride me this time.”

He makes a small noise, shy, and her heart swells. He nods against her chest, and then moves up to nuzzle the crook of her neck, a spot he’s claimed long ago.

And as it turns out, Minji was right all along. There was a void to be filled, she just didn't look at the right direction.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello! Hope you liked this somewhat unconventional fic! For this fandom at least, 'cause there really are not a lot of pegging fics under the Monsta X fics tag, and that's just sad, terribly sad.  
> N E way, please leave kudos and drop a comment if you enjoyed this! And my curious cat is DoctorFatCat as well as my twitter too, in case yall feel shy commenting here or just want to hmu!  
> Thank you for reading! See yall later <3


End file.
